Revival
by gundampilot
Summary: A new threat to the safety of the Earthsphere nation has arisen, but when an old enemy returns will the gundam pilots be able to stop it? r/r


This is the first fan fic I've ever even attempted to write so forgive me if it's not very good. Feel free to review my story if you don't like it please say why don't just flame then I can change what you don't like 

Disclaimer:

I don't own gundam or gundam wing and if you want to sue me you'll only lose money because I don't have any. 

Revival

Heat… unbearable heat…Darkness…

The sound of the rushing wind blasted the ears of onlookers. They tried to deafen the sound of it with their hands but even then they could hardly withstand the sound of it. It was early in the afternoon and you could hardly see in front of your hands because of the dust kicked up by the explosion. It was only a Leo that was destroyed but the ammunition and explosives it was loaded with caused it to explode with such force they'd thought a small nuclear warhead had gone off. It was ready to attack the nearby city when a flash of green light impaled it from behind. A Gundam had arrived.

The Gundam Deathscythe moved on towards the main onslaught of the enemy mobile suits and began to systematically wantonly hew them down as though he was cutting grain, but he was greatly outnumbered. He was losing this battle. Just as Deathscythe was backed in a corner another Gundam appeared. 

 "Don't think I'm going to let you have do all the work, Duo." A large red Gundam with an enormous guns in it's left hand had come to his aid. The new gundam, Heavyarms, began to pump the enemy mobile suits full of lead bullets and one by one the enemy fell to his unmerciful onslaught.

"I wouldn't dream of it Trowa!  Thanks for backing me up!" said Duo Maxwell, the pilot of gundam Deathscythe, in gratitude of Trowa's help.  

Just as the battle seemed to be going the Gundams' way a large door towards the south side of the colony began to open slowly. Bit by bit the out lines of mobile suits began to appear. It was not a Leo suit but a newer much more powerful suit, the Serpent. The mobile suits marched out into the fray with all guns blazing. The remains of the Leo suits littered the central park of the colony and the remaining Leos fled the unstoppable power of the Gundams. The Serpents however, jumped in to take their places in the battle. Then Heavyarms, now almost entirely out of bullets, began to unleash his hidden arsenal of missiles slaughtering many of the opposing forces, but it was not enough. Heavyarms now completely out of ammunition had no choice but to exit the battle, but just as Trowa was about to leave a strange voice he felt that he recognized came over the intercom of his gundam.

"Leaving Trowa?  You always were a coward…"Trowa knew the voice but he could not place it for some reason.  In need of ammunition he fled the battleground.  As he flew out of the colony he saw the other Gundams heading for the colony.  "Hurry Heero, Duo needs you guys now he's greatly out numbered."

"We're on it.  Duo, hang on we're on our way!" yelled Quatre through Sandrock's intercom.  The Gundams entered the city from the north side. The serpents were trying to pin Duo in a corner so they could destroy him and his gundam but now that the rest of the Gundams had arrived the serpent pilots tuned their attention towards them also. Giving Duo a chance to attack from behind.  "Keep out of the main area of the city!  Do not injure any civilians! Try to cause as minimal damage as possible!" came Heero's orders over their intercoms.

Suddenly, to the dismay of the Gundam pilots, the doors on the east and west sides of the colony began to open revealing hundreds more serpents on each side if the Gundams.  "Heero!" called Trowa over the comlink, "There's too many of them out there, we have to leave or we'll be killed!"

"For once I agree, Duo.  Wufei, go with Duo and take the left side exit Quatre and I will take the right side exit. Go!" and with that the Gundams fled the colony.  "alright everyone let's rendezvous with Trowa at colony L4-779. "

*                      *                      *

"Ah, I've been expecting you guys to ask me this for a long time…" said Dr. Kaarde, "I knew one day you would need new Gundams so... I took the liberty of designing newer more powerful models that should work out just fine. Come on, follow me"  he began to lead them through a long hall.  After passing three doors he stopped and swiped a key card and then typed a short pass code into a small secrity device.  A door opened and he signalled for the kids to enter the room.  It was about the size of three football fields, tall as a cathedral and dark as night inside the room.


End file.
